ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren + Victor = TimeWarp- Episode 2: Predators vs Prey
Victor, Ren, Sahsa and Artix are outside with Max. Victor: So...what is that, Pasta? (Victor, Ren, Sahsa and Artix are outside with Max, who is cooking with a grill.) Victor: So...what is that, Pasta? Max: Nope. Sahsa: Pizza? Max: Nope. Artix: ....Lemme guess....something other than normal food. (Max chuckles) Max: It's everything but un-normal. Ren: And normal to you is..... (Plumber runs outside, with a giant purple alien leech on his face) Plumber: A LEECH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! (Max grabs his spatula, grabs the food from the grill and throws it at the leech) (Food explodes, bursting with green goo) Victor and Ren: ....I lost my appetite. (Leech falls off plumber's face, screeching) Max: How convenient! This is the last ingredient I needed for my Goolaj soup! (Max picks up the leech, and puts it on the grill. He grabs a knife, and starts slicing it up) Ren: EWWW....IT'S STILL ALIVE! Max: And that's why i'm slicing it now. You don't want to eat the flesh raw, do you? Ren: At this point, i'd do anything to avoid eating PERIOD. Victor, Sahsa and Artix: Ditto.... Max: I remember when I used to cook Ben and Gwen this stuff. Good times, good times. Now Ben's got a girlfriend, and a new partner. It seems like it was just yesterday when we rode around in the Rustbucket. Ah, I almost forgot about her. She was the best ride I ever- (Victor, Ren, Sahsa and Artix are gone) Max: Had? Inside the Plumber's Academy..... Victor: Finally! Ren: Now we can eat some real food! (A black figure swoops in and takes Artix) (Victor, Ren and Sahsa are in line for McMax's) Victor: Okay guys, it's on me. What do you want? Sahsa: Victor...Artix is- (Sahsa is ambushed silently by a black figure and taken away) Victor: Ren....where are Artix and Sahsa? Ren: I don't know...but let's go find out. (Ren glares at a dark shiloutte in the corner of his eye, and sees him with a large round energy container, containing Artix and Sahsa) Ren: THERE! (Victor and Ren turn around from line, chasing after the shilouette) (Victor becomes Transparent) Victor: TRANSPARENT! (Ren slaps watch, but it does not do anything) Ren: Still recharging? Really? Ugh. Fine. (Victor touches a huge, metal box and it teleports over to the shiloutte) (The box drops, but the unknown person dodges it in the nick of time) Victor: WHO is that guy?! Ren: I dunno, but he's good. I'll give him that... (Ren's Eonotrix turns green) Ren: AND I'LL GIVE HIM THIS! (Ren slaps his watch and becomes ShockTangler) Ren: SHOCK TANGLER! (Ren bolts past Victor, catching up to the man) Ren: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BUDDY! PUT THE TWO DOWN NOW! ???: Why don't you make me then? Ren: Oh, you are so asking for it now. First off, you decided to steal from a PLUMBER'S base. Second, you mess with one of the most powerful guys in the universe. Victor: Two, to be exact. Ren: Details. Victor: Whatever... (Victor creates a null void portal with his dimensional powers right infront of the enemy) Victor: Stop right now! (Shilouette reveals to be Equinox) (Equinox chuckles) Equinox: ....Make me. (Equinox throws the orb containing sahsa and artix into the portal) Victor and Ren: NO! Equinox: Nice going, Victor. Great save. (Ren rages, creates a huge charge of electricity and blasts it at Equinox) Equinox: UGH! (Equinox smashes into wall, and falls down unconsious) Ren: We have to go in and save them. Victor: I'm not going in- (Ren grabs Victor's arm and pulls him into the Null Void) Victor: THERE!!!! (Victor and Ren land on a floating platform. They hit the ground so hard they turn to human.) Victor: Ow... Ren: We have to keep moving. You got a map in that..Evoltrix? Victor: No, sorry. (Ren sighs) Ren: We'll have to find another way to find them. (Victor and Ren hear yelling) ???: WHAT'DYA MEAN IT'S NOT MINE? TO BE WRITTEN. DO NOT TOUCH. Category:Episodes